Various forms of anti-pollution exhaust systems recently have been designed to assist in reducing air pollution by the exhaust from internal combustion engines. Most of these systems are designed specifically for use in conjunction with motor vehicles and include fresh air injection into the exhaust ports of internal combustion engines, carburetor and distributor modifications and catalytic converters for serial connection in the exhaust systems of internal combustion engines. However, most of these methods of reducing air pollution by combustion engine exhaust are expensive and require considerable maintenance and/or occasional replacement of various parts thereof. In addition, most of these methods of reducing pollution by exhaust gases from internal combustion engines are used in conjunction with conventional forms of mufflers. Accordingly, a need exists for a substantially trouble free and effective manner of reducing air pollution by exhaust gases from internal combustion engines and one which will not also require a conventional muffler.
Various forms of exhaust gas handling structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,635,418, 2,849,859, 2,911,006, 3,413,803 and 4,030,465.